


Rose

by FlowersAndLace



Series: Les Misérables/The Vampires [1]
Category: Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu, Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Carmilla - Freeform, Community: Making Hugo Spin (Les Mis Kink Meme), F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Prompt Fill, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowersAndLace/pseuds/FlowersAndLace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les Misérables kinkmeme prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Le Vampire is an enormously succesful (a´la Twilight) and imitated play by Charles Nodier, whose works inspired Hugo, and Der Vampyr is an opera by libretist Wilhelm August Wohlbrück and the composer Heinrich Marschner, Wohlbrück´s brother-in-law. It is based on the play Der Vampir oder die Totenbraut (1821) by Heinrich Ludwig Ritter, which itself was based on the same short story than Nodier´s work, The Vampyre (1819) by John Polidori.

Despite the cold December weather, Éponine´s rich red dress left her breasts half-naked and bared her arms. She watched the beautiful  and worried face under the lilacs of a bonnet and smiled languidly.

"Don´t worry, we move you to our house and call a doctor," Cosette said.

She didn´t recognize Éponine, nor did Valjean who took the "victim" of carriage accident into his arms and carried her easily to their house.  Éponine smiled to Cosette over Valjean´s shoulder. 

" _As you have suffered before, so have I,"_ Éponine thought. " _We are  now even."_

_Cold and hunger and dirt. Attack in the street. Needles in her breast, violating. A strangely beautiful young girl leaving her  reborn with blood thirst and odd rich glow on her skin and even odder resistance to cold and dirt._

_"_ What is your name?"  Valjean asked and put her to the luxurious sofa.

"Rose."

_\---_

_  
_Cosette liked to read to the convalescent  - some Hamlet and Nodier´s Le Vampire and it´s German version, Wohlbrück´s Der Vampyr. Éponine laid on the sofa and Cosette told to her how she loved the gorgeous language although she abhorred the pain Ruthven caused.

_But sometimes there´s rebirth of the butterflies,_ Éponine thought. 

\----

Cosette moved in her sleep. There was dreams, something bitter and sweet, and pain like the needles in her breast.  She woke up and laid in the bed, thinking - _why_? - Éponine´s face. 

She was starting to look.. pale. 

_Forgive me, father. I must soon go._

 

 


End file.
